


No rest for the wicked

by Madame_Wesker



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Wesker/pseuds/Madame_Wesker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No secret can stay hidden from Wesker for long, even the one he's keeping from himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No rest for the wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece of Gods and Monsters. Please R/R. (: Thanks

"Do I frighten you?" Albert whispered against her golden throat. He pulled back so he could look into her eyes. With a smile the girl shook her head slightly. She lowered her head demurely, fingers tracing the ropy veins in his forearm. Albert dipped his head, intent on catching her eye. She looked away. He slipped a leather clad finger under her chin, tilting her head up. She locked eyes with him, her gaze unwavering as she stared into his crimson eyes. Albert smiled, touched at her bravery. "Why not?" he asked. The girl merely lifted one shoulder slowly and tilted her head. The look on her face: curosity, awe, desire. This look had won him over after all these years. He dropped his lips to hers, slowly, giving her time to shy away. She never did. 

He crushed her lips with his, roughly sliding his tongue into her eager mouth. Her warm arms wrapped themselves around his neck as she worked her small body closer to his. Albert's hands wound themselves into her disheveled curls, pulling her deeper into his kiss. The girl sucked on his tongue, dragging her nails across his scalp. Albert pushed the girl back onto her bed with a groan. Albert's body, long and lean, lay on top of her small, rounded frame. He placed his elbows on either side of her neck so he could caress her doll like face. The girl closed her eyes as leather bound fingers traced across round cheeks. She sighed as a finger ruffled her long dark eyelashes. The girl's legs wrapped around his waist and she whispered "take them off." Albert chuckled and bit down on the index finger of his glove. He pulled his hand free and tossed the glove to the floor. As he worked the other, the girl opened her eyes and began to work the buttons of his dress shirt. Albert looked into her face as she concentrated on getting the hidden buttons loose. His bare hands grabbed her face tenderly. "You're so lovely, beloved." She looked up, meeting his crimson stare and smiled. She splayed her tiny hands across his sculpted chest, loving the heat of desire that was burning through his body. Albert closed his eyes a moment, relishing her touch. 

Then bent his head to kiss her neck, leaving soft, hot kisses across her throat while one of his hands worked under the soft fabric of the old t-shirt she wore. He found the scratch of lace against his palm erotic. Slipping under the lace, he found her nipple already peaked, inviting his fingers to pinch brutally. The girl gasped and arched her back, pressing her breast into his hand. Groaning against her neck, he ground his hips into her, in response she tightened her legs around him. He could almost smell her arousal, it was driving him mad; mad with need, mad with desire. Albert dragged her shirt up, wanting access to those luscious breasts. He ran his hands up her sides, felt her shiver as he caressed her delicate rib bones. Letting his hands traces her smooth curves, he watched her eyes close, giving in to the sensation. He cupped her breasts, soft and warm, yet firm. Rolled hard nipples under his fingers as she gasped and ground up against him. He caught her lips again in a brutal kiss, her tongue wrestling with his, fighting for dominance. He chuckled into her mouth and let one hand slip low where their bodies met. Slipped past the delicate lace barrier to find her warm and gushing, ready for him. She was always ready for him..

Albert pulled away from her, only to hear her whimper in disappointment. He chuckled as he knelt between her legs and ran his fingers along the leg cuff of her lace panties. Pressing his palm against her swollen lips caused her to moan sweetly. Albert smiled and rubbed two fingers against the wet spot in her panties, the girl shivered as if electrocuted. "please..." she moaned. His thumb rubbed little circles just inside her knees, as he ran a hands up her thick thighs. He leaned down and sucked her inner thigh, pleased to feel her thighs press in on him. Inhaling deeply, he let himself become overwhelmed by her scent. Albert traced a lazy pattern up her thigh with his tongue. Hooking the lace panties with two fingers he ripped them off, only to hear the girl moan again, low and deep. He smirked as she bucked her hips and he worked his way up. Her little hand caught in his hair as he nipped at the soft juncture at her hip. Trying to lead the dance he thought and chuckled to himself. His fingers wove patterns into the backs of her knees as he snaked up her body. The girl looked into his eyes, hers half lidded now and unfocused. He caught her lips in yet another kiss as he reached down to unzip. He pulled himself free and pressed himself gently against her. The girl moaned into his mouth and started to wrap her legs around him. With a groan, he captured her lips, hands raking across her body possessivly. " Tell me what you want." "Only you." the girl breathed. 

He'd waited long enough, he wanted her NOW. Albert had had enough, desire hot and wicked was coursing fast through his veins. He kissed that giggling mouth deep and ragged, smothering her with the heat of his passion. A mad hunger threatening to consume him, he pulled her legs apart, slipped three fingers in roughly. The girl gasped and arched her back. Her wetness allowed him to get deep, she was more than ready. Albert removed his fingers and lined himself up. Now was the time to show her how much he cared for her as he slipped in slowly, inch by inch. One inch to allow her body to accept his girth. Two inches as she exhaled slowly. Three inches as she began to shake. Four inches as she began to moan and grind against him. Five inches and she was coming, nails ripping into his arms as she trashed under him. With a savage growl, he thrust his hips forward, feeding her the rest that she so desperately wanted. The girl screamed as his full length invaded her, as a second orgasm ripped through her. Albert threw his head back as he felt the walls of her pussy trembling around him. He snarled and rocked back out, only to thrust forward again to the hilt. Hearing her screams fill his ears, goading him onward, he was in paradise. Albert pumped into her fast and strong, leaving her breathless. She cried out raggedly as he ground down into her making sure she felt every single inch. He tossed her leg over his shoulder and she gasped at the new angle of approach. He wrapped his hands around her throat and fucked her mercilessly. 

The girl could hardly breath as she came over and over. His bare hands squeezed her throat tight as he used the leverage to hold her still and feed his length into her, over and over again. Suddenly, with a growl, Albert shoved her away and flipped her onto her stomach. He barely gave her time to recover before he slid his full length into her. He let out his own ragged sigh as she gasped. Albert wrapped a handful of her ebony curls in his fist and pulled her even closer. Her, his sweet innocent, moaned like a whore and ground back against him. It pleased him and he moaned loudly, his free hand slapping the ass that he found so alluring. He could feel the orgasm so close but he waited, with the patience of the snake whose eyes he shared, he waited. Albert released her hair and let his hands slide across her sweat coated back, tracing old scars, old bruises. It turned him on the think of her marked by his hands. It seemed to his mind to make her fully his. With a savage growl, he wrapped an arm under her and pulled her up, impaling her in his lap. Poor little thing, she was sobbing. She reached back and slung an arm around his neck as she came yet again. Gripping him tight, heavy breath wheezing from parted lips, she undulated in his lap. Albert was having a hard time holding on, it was too much. He bit into her shoulder to stifle a moan and the girl moaned in pain. His free hand cupped a heavy breast, twirled a rigid nipple as he sucked on her shoulder. He lifted his head to her ear, swirled his tongue in her tiny seashell ear. Whispered breathlessly "You are mine little one." 

The girl seemed to find that irresistible as she came yet again, howling his name. It was the last straw. Albert let the orgasm that had been waiting for him since that first kiss rip through him as his hand snaked up around her throat yet again. Clutching the girl to him, he moaned his pleasure to the heavens. Loud and unabashed. Power and pride, malevolent arrogance. A god's desire fullfilled. They leaned against one another a moment longer, she catching her breath, he contemplating continuing, but the night was spent and she was exhausted. Albert gently removed her from his still erect cock and pulled her into his lap. 

He held her like a little child in his arms, after all, he had over a foot and an nearly a hundred pounds on her. He looked down at her with a slight smile. With her eyes closed and face still she really did resemble a little doll. The girl languidly opened her eyes and smiled up at him. He was blinded by how very green, how very human they were. Nuzzling closer, she reached up a tiny hand and carressed his face. "I love you Albert." Every time she said it a warmth spread through him. He let his fingers trail across her smooth cheek. "And I lo-" 

 

Wesker sat up with a moan. Looking about himself, momentarily confused, it slowly registered that he lay in the cool darkness of his bedroom. Exhaling angrily, he lay back and put his hands over his eyes. Every time he closed his eyes, the dream came. Be it a minute or an hour, he only dreamed of her now. He stood and with flawless night vision made his way to the mimi bar in the living room. Wesker poured himself a double shot of scotch and downed it at once. This was becoming tedious. How could a woman, a human woman, affect him so? He saw no other alternative. 

Walking with purpose now, he snatched his phone from the coffee table and strode into the massive marble bath. Twisting the cold water open and running the shower, he dialed one number by heart. He had no idea what local time was but an accented woman's voice answered on the third ring. "Darling, how good of you to call." He did not mince words. "I'm accelerating the time table Excella. Prepare the facility, I'm leaving within the hour." The woman on the phone laughed seductively. "That's wonderful Albert, I can hardly wait to see you. It's been too long sweetheart." Wesker ground his teeth tightly, he still needed this woman. "Don't fail me Excella." He hung up, set the phone down, slipped out of his pajamas and walked into the shower. 

Thirty five minutes later, freshly showered, shaved and dressed, Wesker was standing outside the girl's door. He did not think what he was doing was particularly wise but the dream compelled him. He punched the code in her door and entered silently. The warm summer breeze circulated her scent through her apartment: rose and amber; sweet and innocent with a dark finish. He ran his hands across his face, realizing he trusted himself not at all. Wesker turned on his heel and walked out. On the helipad, Krauser trailed behind, listening intently as Wesker issued last minute orders. "I'll be gone some time, I'll trust you to keep everything running smoothly ." Krauser stopped and rubbed the back of his neck. Looking away he cleared his throat. "Um..what should i tell...her?" Wesker rounded on him, a glint of red flashing behind his glasses. "My business is my own." A pause. "Understood.?" Krauser stood very rigid and straight. "Yes sir." Wesker continued to stare at him a moment longer then waved him away and pulled out his phone. One last thing here then he could move on to the Project. 

A frazzled male voice picked up on the fifth ring. "Hey Albert, you left yet?" Wesker sighed inaudiably. Old allies had the annoying habit of familarity. "Solomon, stop whatever you are working on, your assistance is required." 'Solomon' breathed quietly on the line. "What do you need Al? Are you ok?" Wesker gritted his teeth at the thought of being in debt to anyone but his sanity depended on this man's expertise. Ignoring the second question, he answered the first. " You will synthesis a drug to keep me awake." Solomon was silent a moment then spoke, voice shaky. "Do you have any idea what will happen Al? Everything sleeps. Without rest, the mind will cannabalize itself. We're talking full psychotic break...and with your powers.." 

Wesker could almost see him wringing his hands and fought the urge to chuckle. "Solomon, i have the utmost faith in your abilities. You WILL do this for me. There is a new world to build and gods don't sleep." Wesker smirked, convinced he had swayed his top researcher, his oldest "friend". Solomon sighed. "Alright Al but the moment, and i mean the moment you feel control slipping, we're quarantining you, ok?" Wesker grinned like a shark and said smoothly, deceptively "Of course Solomon, I defer to your expertise." He glanced at the chopper waiting for him and at his watch. "I really must go Solomon. I suggest you start with a Progenitor base. I'll be in touch." 

Wesker strode to the chopper with long strides. As the sun came up and they lifted off he felt as if a weight had lifted from his shoulders. Away from the girl and soon, never to dream of her again. He cursed the remmnants of humanity inside himself. But soon, very soon... he would build a new world.... And what would he need with the affections a sweet, innocent woman child? The thought of having Krauser kill her ran through his mind but he discarded it for letting her watch his Ascension. Then he would kill her, the first sacrifice on his altar. Pleased at the thought, he sat back, the ghost of a smile on his lips as the chopper flew him to the Tricell facility that would birth a new genesis.


End file.
